Erica Mikaelson
This character belongs to LisaEmma. Erica Mikaelson is the Pureblood Hybrid, who is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, and Hayley Marshall, the granddaughter of an unnamed man, and Esther, and an unnamed man, and an unnamed woman, the step-granddaughter of Mikael, the niece of a deceased unnamed uncle, Finn,Elijah,Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, and a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary, she takes her father's last name, Mikaelson. Erica was conceived in the episode Bring It On, and it was revealed that Hayleyhttp://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley was pregnant in The Originals ''and she was born inFrom a Cradle to a Grave. She is a Hybrid, and inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the first Vampire-WerewolfHybrid and the son of the Original Witch. By her mother she even belongs to the werewolf royalty. '''Erica' is a member of the''' Mikaelson Family, the '''Labonair Family, and an unknown Family of Werewolves. Hope is a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan and the North East Atlantic Pack, and the first child fathered by an Original Hybrid. Biography Before Birth She was conceived in the episode Bring It On, ''and then mentioned in ''The Originals, ''when the witch Sophie revealed that her werewolf mother, Hayley, was in fact pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that Erica is one of natures so called "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' Werewolf side that it was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Niklaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with hte child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and Erica as leverage. But after words of consideration from her uncle Elijah, and an exchange from Camille (the brave bartender), he later changes his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to that, "''every king needs an heir." In Always and Forever, her uncle Elijah tells Sophie that he believes that Erica will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby. In a later phone conversation with her aunt Rebekah, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to Erica. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_the_Rising_Son House of the Rising Son], her aunt Rebekah has arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, she meets her mother, commenting her supernatural, miracle baby bump isnt showing. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Hayley to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once Erica is born, Niklaus will be planning a coffin for her. Hayley comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and Erica will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting Hayley, she heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring wolfsbane in attempt to abort Erica. Hayley sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink it, when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves arent welcome. Hayley, fed up of being told what to do by Vampires, tosses the cup at him and attempts to flee. Rebekah suddenly shows up, ripping the heart out of one, and snapping the neck of the other, saving Hayley's life. After Klaus hears of Hayley leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In rage, Hayley growls that she wanted to put Erica out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing he clearly cares for Erica. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Hayley's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane. Hayley informs him that she didnt use it, Klaus asks why. Hayley replies that when she was being attacked, she wasnt just protecting herself, she was protecting Erica and she didnt want to let anyone hurt her. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley is walking by the pool at night, and she suddenly looks up to see herself face to face with awolf. Sabine Laurent suddenly appears and tells her that the wolf is drawn to her because of the baby, before telling her that she knows some charms in which can reveal the baby's gender, admitting that it is not really magic that she will be using. Later on, Hayley is lying on a kitchen table with Sabine dangling a pendant over her stomach. She tells her that she thinks it's a girl, this enjoys Hayley, but suddenly stopping. Hayley says "don't tell me I'm having a mini-Klaus" before Sabine drops the pendant and gasps, repeating the same sentence leaving Hayley confused at her words. Some time later, Klaus walks into the room whilst Hayley is seated on her laptop, and she reveals that she thinks their child is a girl; unseen to her, Klaus smiles at the news. As he leaves, Hayley is seen typing the sentence Sabine repeated onto her laptop. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes persuades Hayley go to a doctor out in The Bayou who agrees after a notice of Rebekah who told to her that she must care most about her child. The doctor tells Hayley that her child is healthy and Hayley retortes that she knew it and that her daughter is a tough one, just like her. Then a wolf howls and Hayley undestrands that she falls into an ambush led by Agnes. However she kills her doctor and manages to escape to the warlocks and fight them off, until Rebekah eventually comes to save her. However, they are both then shot, and Hayley goes missing. When Hayley shows up later, she has forgotten what has happened, but believes that a wolf is looking after her, and has killed the witches after her to protect her. Her wounds have also all healed, and is revealed that her own baby has healed her due to it's vampire healing blood, inherited from her father, Klaus. In Sinners and Saints, Hayley questiones Sophie about the fact that her child will be the witches' end. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, while Hayley speaks to Elijah after what happened to her and the baby during his absence and that they decide to find a way to unlike her to Sophie, Agnes enacts a plan to kill the child, by using the link between Sophie and Hayley. She uses a cursed object, the Needle of Sorrows, to cause Hayley's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. While Klaus goes to find Anges, Sophie works with Elijah and Rebekah to lower Hayley's temperature and heart rate, until Davina, through Elijah's machinations, could unwittingly severe the link between Sophie and Hayley, saving the baby's life. Later Elijah kills Agnes to have trying to kill his niece. In Bloodletting, it is revealed that the baby's blood is capable of turning werewolves into hybrids. However, the hybrids created are sired to its mother - likely due to it and her being one and the same for the time being. Tyler Lockwood kidnaps Hayley, and tries to kill the baby, as he believes that Klaus desires to use the baby to sire a second army of hybrids. Klaus scares him off, however Tyler then goes to Marcel, and informs him of the baby's existence, and that its abilities will prove a threat to the vampire kingdom. In The River in Reverse, Klaus mentions how he believes that his child will grow up calling Elijah father because of the way Hayley adores him and how his siblings don't believe that his intentions toward his own child are pure. He later states that his child is all that matters to him now. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus tells Marcel how the witches forced him to help them take down Marcel by threatening to kill his unborn child. He goes on to mention how at the beginning he didn't care for his own child, but after remembering how Mikael despised him since birth he had a change of heart because he doesn't want to end up being exactly like his father was to him. Elijah also reveals that descendants of Klaus' father are still alive (Cary is a descendant), therefore meaning relatives of the child as well. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, the baby becomes part in the plan to complete the Harvest, and also to preventDavina Claire's power from destroying all of New Orleans. Using the fact that the baby is alive, and therefore able to own property, the Original vampires bury and consecrate their mother's remains with Kieran's help and Esther becomes a New Orleans witch. As her children, The Originals act as a conduit of her magic, so the Sophie can channel the power. In Dance Back from the Grave, while Rebekah is prisonner form a spell cast by Papa Tunde, Elijah bites Hayley so he can use the power of the baby's blood to unbalance the spell as the baby is revealed to be a Quater Witch as well. In Crescent City, Celeste Dubois states Elijah has a niece on the way. Giving viewers a second confirmation on the sex of the baby. In Long Way Back From Hell Elijah justifies his choice to save Hayley because the baby that she's carriyng. In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah says to Hayley that the Mikaelson family has many enemies, and that when she is born she will inherit all of them. She also says that, though Niklaus is a dangerous person, there is hope for him, and the baby is a focal point of that. Finally, she asks that Hayley tell the baby stories of 'her crazy aunt Bex' and, despite her absence, she really does love her niece. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus tells Jackson he counts on the werewolves sense of unity to protect his unborn daughter. Elijah and Hayley also express their concern for safety of the baby. Elijah suggests to Hayley to come back and live with him and Klaus. Hayley however declines his offer. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus tells Elijah that, while he feels Hayley and the baby will be better protected in The Bayou with the Crescent wolves, he will bring Hayley back before she goes into labor. Klaus wishes the baby to born in the compound. The child later kicks for the first time onscreen when the wolves are telling campfire stories, and Hayley happily puts Jackson's hand on her belly so he can feel. Monique Deveraux later tells Genevieve that the baby must die in exchange for Genevieve's life. In An Unblinking Death, there is an explosion in the Bayou. Hayley nor the baby get hurt. However Klaus is upset by the attack on his child and suspects that Genevieve is behind this. Genevieve says she has nothing to do with it, she's not a monster. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus goes to Father Kieran O'Connell's funeral. When he walks into the church the coffin is closed. He looks confused at everyone who's sitting there and opens the coffin. When he opens the coffin he sees a baby lying in it. He smiles at the baby and tries to pick her up, but someone drives a stake through his heart. When he turns around he sees that it's Mikael. He then wakes up and realizes it was a nightmare. He later tells Cami O'Connell that he dreams of Mikael because he's afraid of becoming a father, he doesn't need a psychologist to figure that out. But Elijah has also been dreaming of Mikael and they realize something else is going on. At Kieran's funeral Hayley starts coughing up blood and faints thanks to a spell Monique Deveraux casted. Klaus, Elijah and Genevieve take her to the compound. Elijah can't hear Hayley's heartbeat, but only that of the baby. Genevieve tries to save her by using magic. Klaus gives Hayley his blood, but it doesn't work. Klaus then tells Elijah he won't lose that baby and he wants to deliver the baby now, but Elijah stops him. Genevieve agrees with Elijah, if they deliver the baby Hayley will bleed to death. In the mean time we see that Hayley is on the other side with Mikael. She doesn't understand why she can see him, but then she realizes the only reason why she can see him is because she is dead. She screams for her baby, but Mikael tells her it's too late to save the atrocity that's festering in her womb. She tells him she can't really be dead, because otherwise he wouldn't try to kill her and the baby. He tells her the baby is doomed anyway with a father like Klaus. She responds that her daughter has one advantage Klaus never had, she will never know Mikael. She then wakes up thanks to Genevieve's spell and tells Klaus and Elijah that Mikael tried to kill her. Later Hayley is sitting in her room in the compound when Klaus walks in. He tells her that she proved to be quite resilient, fighters, both her and the baby. She tells him that she decided to move back in. Klaus is happy to hear that and tells her that he only wants that the child is kept safe. She asks him what will be come of her once she gives birth. She fears Klaus will try to take their daughter away from her. Klaus asks her to follow him, he wants to show her something. He prepared a nursery next to Hayley's room. He tells her that whether she believes it or not he would actually like it if she's there with him. He wants their daughter to be raised by her parents in her family home. In the debut of From a Cradle to a Grave we see a flasback of Hayley and Klaus which situates between A Closer Walk With Thee and The Battle of New Orleans. She writing a letter for her daughter when the baby starts kicking. Klaus asks her how the littlest wolf is doing. She asks him if he wants to feel her kick. He puts his hand on her belly and smiles when he feels his daughter kick. They smile at eachother and he then leaves Hayley alone to continue with her letter. She explains to her daughter that she writes a letter to her because she never knows her own mother and she wantes that her daughter knows how much she is happy to have her. How her parents can't wait and she promesses to her three things: a safe home, people to say how they love her every day and people to fight for her, no matter what. Hayley concludes her letter by saying "I love you. Your Mom." In The Battle of New Orleans, Genevieve subdues Hayley, this causes the placenta to abrupt and Hayley starts having contractions. Hayley is brought to St. Anne's Church by the New Orleans Coven. Genevieve and Monique Deveraux inform her that they plan on sacrificing the baby for The Ancestors. Hayley starts screaming in terror and tries to fight the witches, swearing that they will not take her baby and she will kill of them . Klaus hears her screams and screams in agony. In the present time of From a Cradle to a Grave Hayley has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Genevieve, Monique Deveraux,Abigail and a few other witches. Hayley's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Klaus walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Genevieve, Monique and Abigail stop him. He watches as Hayley gives birth while he is held against the wall by the witches spell. Once the baby is born Hayley asks if she could hold her. Genevieve hands the baby over, but Monique slits Hayley's throat only a few moments later. Monique breaks Klaus' neck and they leave with the baby. The witches have taken the baby to cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Klaus and Elijah try to find them, but they have casted a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Elijah is heartbroken that Hayley is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Hayley walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she is in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Klaus and Elijah to the witches. Genevieve is about to stab the baby, but Elijah stops her. onique and Abigail try to stop them by calling upon their ancestors. Hayley fights Genevieve, but Genevieve has the upper hand. Klaus kills Abigail by throwing a pike at her. Monique takes matters into her own hands. Hayley and Klaus scream in terror. Monique is about to stab the baby when Marcel comes in and kills her. He takes the baby with him. Klaus follows him immediately. Klaus heals Marcel from his Werewolf Biteand asks to hold the baby. Klaus takes her to her nursery and puts her in her cradle. In the mean time Hayley and Elijah question Genevieve. She tells them that Esther was behind all this. And as long as the baby lives people will try to kill her. Genevieve starts bleeding out of her eyes as the ancestors are coming for her since she failed them. She asks Hayley and Elijah to tell Klaus that she is sorry. Hayley stabs her with the knife Genevieve wanted to use to kill her daughter and she tells Genevieve that's she is not sorry. Elijah and Hayley then leave the cemetery to return to Hope. Hayley is holding her daughter in the nursery while Elijah and Klaus discuss what to do next. Klaus thinks that his daughter will never be safe, no matter where she is. He doesn't want her to grow up in a prison. Hayley tells them there's another option. Hayley's parents thought they could protect her, but in the end they were killed and Hayley spent her childhood alone and unloved. She made a promise to herself and her baby that she would grow up differently. She thinks the only option is to send their daughter away, while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they've made. Elijah doesn't agree, she'll be haunted no matter what. Klaus tells him that won't be a problem if nobody knows that she lives. Hayley says goodbye to her little girl and drinks a bit of her blood to complete her transition. Elijah tells Klaus that nobody will be able to protect her like them. Klaus tells him there's one person who can. We see Klaus holding his daughter waiting on an abandoned road. Another car drives in and Rebekah steps out of it. Rebekah tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Klaus smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells her that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people in the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would struck down anyone who would dare to wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Rebekah. Rebekah asks him what her name is. He tells her that her name is Hope. He cries as he watches Rebekah leave with Hope. Trivia *Caitlyn means pure beauty; little darling and pure-hearted in Irish and Celtic. *Erica Mikaelson is portrayed by Emily Osment (younger) and Anna Kendrick (older) *In the Originals, her real name is Hope Mikaelson. *In roleplay, her twin sister is Nicola Mikaelson. Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:LisaEmma Category:Mikaelson Family